Journey to the Other Side of the Gate
by RubyRose813
Summary: Follow 2 ordinary girls as they make a journey across the gate, and into the FMAB world. Warning: A bit of OOCness. Might change the rating to T in later chappies.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or FMAB.

Note: Please review, I would appreciate it. This is my first proper story. I also give credit to Kumajirou17 because she did the first part of the story, and fixed some errors.

* * *

><p>Julia Summers, a girl of 5 ft. with long, wavy, chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes, was waiting for her closest friend and fellow anime fangirl, Sienna Torre, in the mall.<p>

Just for you guys to know, Sienna Torre has straight, black hair that reaches until breast length. Her eyes are a brownish shade of red that made her look like a frickin' innocent angel.

To kill some time, Julia went window shopping around the mall. Passing by countless clothing stores and shoe shops; each time wanting to buy something from the store. ''Hurry up, Sienna.'' she muttered under her breath. She was getting frustrated seeing all the cool things she could buy had she brought more money. She only had a handful of dollars and decided to spend it on food.

As she continued her walk, she noticed a bookstore with a lot of books on a sale which made her stop. 'I was sure that I saw an interesting book there a day ago...' she thought bemusedly while scanning the books: "The Guinness Book of World Records"; "City of Bones", a book she heard was _wicked_ _awesome_ according to her dear friend; "How to Get Rid of Unnecessary Fat in 40 Days", she was so going to buy that book for her uncle this christmas; and a book entitled "The Alchemist's Handbook". That was the book that caught her blue eyes.

_'Alchemy? That reminds me of... FMAB. Hm... I'll go check it out.' _she thought while walking inside the bookstore, eager to see the price tag. _'$8.00. Perfect._' she thought, smiling. It was affordable. she could still buy food that would make her full with the little remaing money she would have as change. After fishing around her disorganzed wallet, she paid for the book and brought it with her as she left. As she checked her watch, she figured that Sienna should already be in the cafe they were meeting in. _Ok, I'm probably already late. Better just eat with Sienna. _She half-walked and half-jogged on her way to the cafe.

As she opened the door to the cafe she heard a soft _ting!_ and immediately began searching for Sienna. Fortunately, the search was short since Julia Summers realized Sienna Torre, was right beside her. She sighed and turned to the 5'3 girl. Ready to give a lecture. Which would have been weird, seeing as she was _shorter_ by 3 inches. Guess she's that awesome.

"What took you so long, Ms. Let's-meet-at-4:30-p.m.? It's already 5:00 p.m.! she said with a frustrated voice. and face.

"Oh c'mon~ You know me. I take long showers." said Sienna.

"Whatever... Anyway let's go!" said Julia walking to the stores.

"Wait~!" said Sienna running after her.

After hours of window shopping and a bit of shopping they had hardly enough money left to spend and went to rest from all the walking.

"I'm gonna start reading the alchemy book, ok? You... try to entertain yourself." said Julia, opening the book.

"Fiiine, I'm gonna go to another shop."Sienna pouted, running to the window of the shop admiring the stuff displayed.

"Yeah. ok. whatever." said the brunette not even noticing that her friend left because of she was engrossed in what she was reading.

**_AN HOUR LATER~_**

They went to Julia's house to rest, seeing as it was the nearer home. Besides, they had agreed that before Sienna went home, Julia try alchemy and show Sienna, if ever it worked.

"Hey Sienna, I'm gonna try the stuff in the book now." Julia called from the basement, opening the book and copying the transmuation circle on the ground.

"Cool." said Sienna, kneeling down to take a closer look at what she was doing.

After Julia drew the transmutation circle, she looked at it as if to admire her work, and then clapped her hands together as if she was praying, put her hands in the circle and tried to transmute the wooden floor below them, but nothing happened.

Sienna started laughing looking at the confused and frustrated brunette in front of her.

"Huh? I don't understand? I did exactly what the book said... Why didn't it work?" said the confused brunette.

"Well... Something must have happened." said Sienna still giggling.

"Hmph! This is so annoying!" said Julia with an angry voice. "I shouldn't have trusted this writer..."

"Relax, Julia. Anyway, it's getting dark. I better be going." said Sienna, waving.

"Okay... see you tomorrow." Julia replied, half-heartedly waving at her.

Once Sienna's head disappered, Julia cleaned up and got ready for bed, putting the book in her bag.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Julia was running late since her alarm clock <em>mysteriously<em> didn't ring. But anyway, that was another story. Back to the main story, She was able to go inside her classroom before the bell rang and met up with Sienna in their school's library that day. Now let me show you how their awesome meeting went~

"Hey Sienna."

"Hey Julia."

"So... How are you?" said Julia, trying to start a conversation.

"Great. How's your 'alchemy' going?" said Sienna. Note the quotation marks. That was 'cause she didn't really believe Julia would be able to do it. And she also didn't think that alchemy works in their world.

"Not really going well."

"Ah."

"Hey, um...let's meet here again during free time, okay? We're gonna be late if we stand around longer." said Julia.

"Sure...um, what exactly are we going to do here?" asked Sienna, a bit confused.

"I'm gonna try alchemy again!" Julia replied. Sienna thought she saw a twinkle in her eye, but ignored the thought, believing that eye-twinkles only happened in non-fictional videos.

"Well...okay then."

"So. Free time, exact same spot. Okay?" said Julia.

"I heard you." she replied, while walking to her side of the building. _'Does she seriously think alchemy works?_' she thought to herself.

"I know you did!" the brunette said, feeling quite jumpy today.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So a few hours later, in an empty corner in the library...<strong>_

Julia was drawing a transmutation circle, the same as yesterday's. Meanwhile, Sienna paced around their small corner uneasily. 'Cause she was a goody-two-shoes, and she wasn't about to break her perfect record.

"W-what if we're caught? How are we gonna explain?" said Sienna, glancing around uneasily, looking as if she was prepared to run and make up an excuse to the teacher who would happen to see her running.

"Relax, it's just chalk. I could easily erase it. And we're currently in the darkest corner of the room (which wasn't that dark to begin with.) so I doubt someone would notice us."

Yeah, because two girls in the darkest corner of the library, not reading, were very common.

"But what if- okay fine, I'm going to count from one to ten, and-"

"Okay, done! Now, let's do this!" said Julia,

"Pray this works." muttered Sienna, who _still_ wasn't convinced that this would work.

Julia started. She clapped her hands and lay it down on the circle. After a few minutes Sienna felt dizzy and fainted. Julia glanced at her friend, grinning. But once she saw her unconscious, she stopped and went near her friend, trying to wake her up. Suddenly, Julia felt dizzy too.

She steadied herself, determined to wake her friend up. She moved closer to her friend and tried to wake her once more. But the pain was too great and she fell next to Sienna, unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whooo... I hope I can make the next chapter fast...

Anyway... Pls. review. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kumajirou17: <strong>Hello. kolkolkol. I am a hacker. just kidding. The author gave her password duuuh.

So anyway, I edited this chapter a bit. Y'know~ editing :D So its all good. I hacked for a REASON. hahaha just kidding I didnt hack. I KEEP TELLING YOUU. XD

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Tell us what you thought while reading this! Was it too fast? Too short? (HEY ITS THE FIRST CHAPTER. XDD)

Whatever, please review. XDD


	2. The Arrival and Flashback

Disclaimer: I, along with Kumajirou17, do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. :'(

**A/N: **Starting from this chapter, Kumajirou17 will now be my co-writer or whatever it's called. But this story still stays in my account. XD

Why? Because:

1. She writes and edits the chapters.

2. She began making her own A/Ns. :O

Enjoy the chapter~! R&R! :D

**Kumajirou17: **Uhuh, very interesting. Anyway! Thank you to _Peyton the Blood Alchemist, Echo Uchiha, and animefreak202 _for reviewing in the first chapter! Makes me soo happy~! And- wait a second- What did she write up there? Ohmygo-

**A/N: **And now for the story.

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?" said Julia Summers, sitting up, her eyes blurry.<p>

She felt grass, and realized she was currently sitting on an a big amount of grass. '_A... field? It looks so... peaceful...'_ she thought, trying to understand what happened. She tried to stand but she was still a bit dizzy. She looked around instead and saw another house in the distance. Wondering if she would be able to spend the night there, she stood up and walked over to the house.

'Hm... I wonder where I am. I hope Sienna is okay.' she thought walking on the grass.

As she reached the house she noticed a sign near the porch that said 'Automail Rockbell'. At first, she thought it was just a mad FMA fan who decided to make an exact replica of the Rockbell's house. But once she got closer...

'_Oh my gods I really hope I'm in the FMAB world~! Wait, if that's so then how the fudge did I get here? _she thought with a puzzled expression on her face._ 'Oh, wait a second...' _And with that the memories flooded into her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*FLASHBACK TIME*<em>**

They were in the school library, with her attempting to do alchemy, once again.

_She clapped her hands and lay it down on the circle. After a few minutes Sienna felt dizzy and fainted. Julia glanced at her friend, grinning. But once she saw her unconscious, she stopped and went near her friend, trying to wake her up. Suddenly, Julia felt dizzy too._

_She steadied herself, determined to wake her friend up. She moved closer to her friend and tried to wake her once more. __But the pain was too great and she fell next to Sienna, unconscious._

**_*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

* * *

><p><em>'Oh... I tried to do alchemy. ...And apparently succeeded! Awesome.' <em>she thought, absent-mindedly knocking on the door of the Rockbell's house.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"Holy cows, what did I do?" Julia muttered to herself, snapping out of her daze quickly.

The person who opened the door was, to her surprise, was no other than Winry herself. Or atleast, it looked like Winry. She's never seen a cosplayer this good.

"Oh my gods, you have got to be kidding me!" whispered the brunette, both hands flying to cover her mouth that is now able to touch the ground.

"Excuse me?" Winry said, looking at Julia as if she's grown two extra heads.

"Oh, um...Sorry...I-I'm sorry." said the brunette, bowing her head.

"It's okay, have I met you before?" said Winry.

"No, not really." said Julia. "um...I'm Julia Summers." she continued, holding out her hand to shake. Winry looked at her for a second, then shook her hand.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell. Are you here for an automail?" said Winry, looking at Julia's body. Well, she wasn't really missing any body parts...

"Er...no. I just sort of got lost in Resembool. I was trying to go to Amestris, but as I said, I got lost." she replied, bowing her head, which made her look apologetic.

"Well, if you need a place to stay, you could stay in our guest room..." Winry offered, feeling pity for the lost girl. Julia looked up, her eyes wide with amazement, as if she has just won the lottery.

"Oh, thank you! I promise to help with the chores tomorrow. But I'm going to have to leave at 11:00 a.m."

"Of course. Come right in!" she smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, in Central... <strong>_

"Uuugh..." Sienna muttered, seeming content with sleeping, but the sun just wouldn't let her.

Sienna opened her eyes, (reluctantly) blinking rapidly at the strong rays of sunlight, and saw an apartment in front of her. It was painted white, with a blue gate. There was a garden at the front of the building, with a cheery gardener watering the plants. It had 3 different doorbells on the side of the gate: A (Ms. Berger); B (Mr. and Mrs. Jones); and C (Ms. Hawkeye). But Sienna, being the unperceptive person she is, completely ignored the names and decided to look at the happy children on the street.

So anyway, instead of sitting there while looking at the group of children playing, she stood up and walked towards the entrance, hoping to recognize someone. Slowly, she turned the door knob and peeked in. She was met with a average-sized lobby that consisted of a red love seat to her left, with a plant on the love seat's left. (If you were facing the sofa, the plant would be on the right side.) On her right was the receptionist's desk. And it wasn't a desk that was, say, for a computer. It was like any hotel's desk. Except smaller.

So anyway, Sienna Torre decided to ask the man for... '_Wait a minute. What will I ask him? 'Hello, I would like to see the list of everyone living in this apartment.'? Wouldn't that be too strange? And why would he give me personal info anyway? Ugh. my brain hurts.' _Well, unfortunately for her, she thought of all of that while standing by the entrance, still peeking. And of course, the receptionist noticed her.

"Good Morning, miss. How may I help you?" the man asked, smiling.

"Um..." she stuttered, awkwardly moving towards the desk to talk to him properly. Desperately, she looked around the lobby, looking for something that could help her.

Fortunately for her, a certain blonde woman appeared, walking down the stairs. Once she saw the woman, she immediately recognized her. _'Riza Hawkeye. Awesoooo- wait a minute. What's she doing here?' _Bewildered, she wondered how she (Sienna) looked like. Riza looked very much like in the anime, so Sienna couldn't have still looked 3D.

"Um...excuse me for a while..." Sienna grinned at the receptionist, heading toward the blonde. The man didnt seem to mind, seeing as he shrugged and went back to writing only-God-knows in his black notebook. _'Ok. so Riza obviously doesn't know me. Im gonna have to act dumb and pretend to not know anything. ick. I suck at acting.' _The word 'acting' must have brought bad memories to Sienna, seeing as she scrunched up her nose in disgust and shook her head.

"Er, hello. U-um, I'm Sienna Torre. W-well, I'm looking for a place to stay in for the night and I don't have enough money, so...this may seem sudden, but, could I spend a night in your room?" asked Sienna. '_Crap, this is harder than I thought it would be. What am I going to say? _she thought. And for a second, if you looked close enough, you would have noticed her face full of fear and terror.

Riza studied her carefully, as if deciding whether to shoot her or not.

"No. I'm sorry, but I barely even know you."

"W-wha- But- I- I-" She stuttered while blinking. She actually expected Riza to say yes. 'Cause if you were transported to an anime world, anything can happen. Like a stranger giving you a place to sleep. Then again, now that she thought about it, it was pretty stupid. She should have took this anime transportation thing more seriously. _'But now, I have to think of a place to sleep in...'_

"Oh...okay. I suppose it _was_ kind of rude...Just suddenly asking you for a place to spend the night. I-I'm sorry." She said, and then she bowed her head and left.

She figured that other characters would be out of the question seeing that she _was _after all, new to all the characters. Though she could try to find some of the kinder characters, she _was _getting kind of sleepy. Her best bet now would be to find a comfortable spot in the streets.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next day... At Central.<em>**

Sienna Torre woke up, feeling her back ache, and her eyes being blinded by sunlight... again. "Ugh, damn it. It's so bright." she whined.

Anyway, after a few stretches and what-nots, she decided to begin searching for her best friend, Julia Summers.

_'Now, where could Julia be? If she is in this world, that is. Wait a minute, she should be, she did the alchemy.' _she thought. _'Wait, does that mean you could do alchemy? Huh, that's weird. Anyway, if Julia is really here, where would she be? Xing? ...Nah, they don't appear until in the later episodes. Um... Briggs? Well, that would be unfortunate for her. Oh dear, I hope she doesn't die of hypothermia. No, I hope God spared her. Um... where else...Resembool? Well, that would be nice. It's comfy there, with kind people. But anyway, WHERE IN THE NAME OF-'_

Sienna sighed and decided to block out her pessimistic thoughts. She was going to go mad because of it. She inhaled and exhaled five times to calm her down. When she looked around her she noticed 8 people looking at her strangely. She looked back at them with a nasty look, and they turned their backs to her. She sighed once more, and tried to collect her thoughts.

_'I need to remember every single detail of our fangirling together. Hahaha, that sounded weird. Anyway. think, think, thi-'_

Then a memory struck her. It was in the cafeteria of their school. The were sitting in one of the round tables with their other anime friend, Isabella Reed, talking about where they would want to end up if they ever were stuck in the FMAB world, and with who. Ironically, they are now. Without Isabella, though.

**_*FLASHBACK TIME*_**

_"You know, if I ever ended up in the FMAB world, I think I would want Ed to find me. Then he's gonna look in my beautiful eyes, ask me to be his girlfriend, forget Alphonse, Winry, and the philosopher stone, and then-" said Julia, going on and on about Edward Elric like a true fangirl._

_"Shut up, Ia." interrupted Isabella, annoyed at the antics of her best friend._

_"She's right Julia, I don't think he would really do that." Sienna replied, with a sweat-drop rolling down her face._

_"Well- ok so maybe not~ but- I- AAAGH. Fine then, who would _you _want to be with? and where?" Julia nearly-screamed._

_"Um, I don't really know. Maybe with someone kind and responsible." Sienna replied, nodding her head as she thought more and more about it._

_"Like who?"_

_"I don't know. I never really thought of that. Though now that I think of it, I think I'd want to end up in Central, 'cause that's where most of the action is." she replied, laughing. _

_"Really? If I was in Central wouldn't that be... complicated? Like, you suddenly woke up next to a fighting Ed and Scar. Wouldn't that just suck?" she said, waving her arms around for emphasis. _

_"Well, I DON'T KNOW. I'll just end up in Briggs. Then die of hypothermia." You could practically feel sarcasm dripping down on your skin when she said that._

_"Oh shut up." Julia replied, laughing. Or rather, trying not to choke on her cookie._

_"How 'bout you Bella? Where would you want to end up with? and with who?" Sienna wondered how long she sat there, still as a statue._

_"Eh...I don't really care. As long as I don't die..." was her ingenius response. Very ingenius._

_"Ok... though you know, if it was me, I'd want to be with Ed and Al. Wherever they are. Or with Winry in Resembool." she said, with sparkling eyes. Which, as you all know, Sienna cannot comprehend. Isabella, on the other hand, let it pass._

_"I already know that, Julia." Sienna stated, looking pointedly at Julia._

_"Yeah, everyone knows that, Ia." Isabella rolled her eyes._

_"Ok, so maybe you did, but I also made Winry a choice because-" _

_"Because she's close with the Elric brothers." Isabella and Sienna chorused._

_"NO~ Well, maybe a little, but it's not that! It's because Resembool is just so, so peaceful~ Well, it looked peaceful anyway. And it would be really nice to be friends wth Winry." she said, wistfully looking at the ceiling._

**_*FLASHBACK OVER* _**

* * *

><p><em>'Resembool. That's it. Or well, I hope it is. 'Cause I'm boarding the train to Resembool now. And I spent most of my money on food in our world. Don't have enough money for another train ticket after this...' <em>thought Sienna as she went aboard the train.

As she reached the train station in Resembool, she frantically looked around for a girl of 5 ft. with brown hair, most likely wearing purple. The thing is, she was still inside the train which resulted in crowds of people blocking her view.

When the train finally stopped, she was the first one to step out. Again, she looked around her, getting dizzy once in a while, looking for her best friend. Assuming she was here, of course. Eventually, after a few minutes of dizziness, she assumed that Julia Summers _wasn't _in the train station. She sat down on one of the benches, wondering what to do next. She looked around her as she thought.

'_Ok, Julia isn't here. So...I need more money, too. Ugh, what do I do...' _she wondered, thinking that maybe she was going to die here in Amestris, not even granted the chance to see Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric atleast once.

_'What do I do- Oh. My. God. I dont believe it. Its her.' _she said in her mind, her face showing total disbelief.

Waiting in a line, towards the train heading back to Central, was no other than Julia Summers herself, along with Winry Rockbell. Filled with hope, relief, and happiness, she waved at them.

But they didn't notice her.

She was _so _not going to stay there, waving like an idiot to someone so precious, getting ready to leave. Desperate to come with them, she ran to the train and grabbed hold of the purple jacket Julia was wearing. Julia, in shock gave Sienna a punch, thinking she was a robber, and turned around to see who it was. When she saw her face, a single thought ran through her mind:

_'Sienna Torre was with her.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hurray! The chapter's finished! Hope I can write a new one fast :)

Review please! :))

And also, please vote in my poll. It's in my account (obviously) so just go there. And then click. please. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Kumajirou17<strong>: YAAAY I'm a co-writer~! Oooh and I wrote Sienna's part. If any Death Note or OHSHC fans noticed, I wrote 'black notebook' up there. But sadly, that wasn't Kyoya or a random dude with a Death Note. XDD

And also I'm not sure if you got confused, ('cause I did.) But about the personalities of Sienna and Julia, Sienna is the more mature and realistic one from the two, while Julia is, well, sort of the opposite. She's usually hyper, and at times, daydreaming. And they're quite alike in a sense that they can also have the other's personalities at times. Gosh, this reminds me of twins. XDD

Anyway, animeaddictfromearth1 and I decided to post a new chapter every Saturday. Unless we get completely drained of ideas and imagination because of school. :O Anyway the thing is, we only post on Saturdays. so if we skipped a saturday, we're posting next on the next Saturday, not Sunday. But it might be a double post on that Saturday!

Do you get what I'm saying? XDD

Gosh, all I do is ramble. No wonder my notes are long.

BTW **Question: How will you be able to know how many read your story?**


	3. Searching

Disclaimer: As I told you before, I don't own FMAB.

**A/N: **Pls. R&R and... ENJOY!

**CharmFlight107: **I don't own FMAB too. And thank you so much to animefreak202, EMOchickz23, and Echo Uchiha for reviewing in the previous chapter! Means so much to me~! XDD Oh and I changed my username. :D So... if you're planning to check my account, its CharmFlight107 now. ;)

And on another note...

animeaddictfromearth1 and I are so sorry to keep you waiting. D: This week was full of homework, tests, activities and projects. And I had to entertain my cousins who freak the hell out of me. Anyway the point is, we could barely fit in this story in our daily life. -.- And I _told _you guys we were only updating at Saturday. :D

Oh yeah, a fact: We both go to the same school. 8D

* * *

><p>"Sienna~! Thank God! I thought I would never see you again!" said Julia jumping into Sienna's arms, hugging her tightly, water leaking out of her eyes.<p>

"W-woah. But yeah, me too. I didn't think I was going to survive without you." said Sienna, stumbling backwards from the sudden impact.

When Julia finally let go of Sienna from her bone-crushing hug, her eyes widened. "Sienna! Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry for hitting you! I thought you were a kidnapper, or a burglar!" Julia said.

"It's oka-"

"Are you alright? Did I break anything?" she continued, fussing over Sienna until she was sure her best friend was alright.

"I'm okay, Julia, seriously. You don't do much damage." Sienna said, laughing.

"W-what? I don't? How dare you! Are you calling me weak?" she retorted, pointing at the taller woman accusingly.

"Hm... I think I am." she replied with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Meanwhile, Winry just stared in surprise. _'Who is this person?'_ she thought, watching as the two bickered on and on about various things.

Winry, starting to feel awkward, said, "...Julia?"

She watched as Julia's face turned from surprise to joy. "Oh yeah! Sienna look, it's my best friend, Winry!" said Julia. "Winry, this is Sienna Torre-"

"Nice to meet you, Sienna." Winry said, smiling.

"-and Sienna, this is Winry Rockbell." she finished, grinning.

"Hello. Nice to meet you too." she replied to Winry. She saw Julia jabbing her head to a quiet corner, motioning her to go there with her. She nodded, excused herself, and walked to Julia. "Where are you going? I mean, with the train." she whispered.

"To East City. I hope Hughes hasn't died yet."

"Oh, of course. I'll just buy a train ticket." Sienna said, walking towards the booth.

"Ok. Hurry up! We're about to leave." Julia called after her.

Sienna continued walking, and muttered, "Mhm." And then she suddenly stopped and turned to Julia, grinning innocently. "Do you have any extra money?"

They fell in an awkward silence.

"...You just say that now?" she muttered, shaking her head.

Sienna looked at her dead-panned. "Um...yeah?"

"Fine. Here, heads up!" Sienna looked up and saw a wad of money flying at her. She quickly dodged it, and screamed. "You do know you could just hand me the money." She said, and then pauses, thinking for a while, and added. "_properly._"

Julia merely shrugged. "I got lazy." she stated, and started laughing like a mad woman. Which of course, caused the surrounding people to stare at her.

Julia faltered, and continued talking with a serious look. "A-ahem. Buy the ticket now, Sienna. HURRY." Julia said to the black-haired girl. And with that, Sienna -now with enough money to buy a ticket- strolled to the booth, asking for a ticket to East City. As Julia watched her go, she decided to already board the train. Of course, she told Winry a few things before she left.

"Bye, Winry! It was an honor to meet you." she said, waving at her. "Oh, and please tell Sienna that I'm inside already." she grinned, leaving Winry to ponder about the "honor to meet you" part. She shrugged it off, thinking that she was talking about her automail skills.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sienna...<em>**

"Yes, to East City. The one leaving in a few minutes. Yes. Thank you." Sienna bought the ticket, smiling at the cute ticket dude. Then she went to the spot where Julia is- was. Confused, she ran to Winry, asking where Julia went.

"Oh, she just left. Anyway, have a safe trip!" Winry said to Sienna, with the latter waving a goodbye. After the exchange, she ran to the train, boarding it. Once again, she walked around, looking for a compartment. Specifically, the one with a girl named Julia Summers in it.

Once she found her she quickly let herself in and sat down on the other side of Julia, who was reading the book she bought before they went to this world. After a few seconds, Julia realized someone went inside and immediately snapped her book shut, turning to the intruder. Once seeing Sienna humming 'Sorrowful Stone', (from the OST of course.) looking out the window, she sighed in relief.

"Seriously woman, atleast say something to me when you get in. I was thinking another rapist came." Julia laughed.

"Sorry~ You just looked so focused in reading that I didn't want to disturb you." she shrugged, looking back at the window.

"So anyway..." Julia sighed. "What do we do now?" Julia said, looking at Sienna hopefully. After a few seconds, she watched Sienna turn to her.

"As I told you a while ago, we save Hughes." Sienna brightly smiled at Julia.

"...You said that?" And with that, Sienna frowned and sighed as she combed her hair with her hand absent-mindedly. "Guess you weren't listening again. Oh well. The thing is, we're going to save him. I just don't know _how._" They were silent for a while, contemplating on how to do it.

Actually, Julia was just thinking of how hard this was, and wishing to go home.

Anyway, they were silent until, "What about we ask the help of his best friend? Roy Mustang?" Sienna smiled widely, thinking of how handsome Roy Mustang was, and how awesome it would be to see him in REAL LIFE. Though, this wasn't very real...

"Huh?" Julia said, snapping out of her daze and looked around, confused. When she realized what they were talking about, she said, "Oh, yeah. But the problem is... Where is Roy? And Hughes?" and with that, she stopped combing her hair with her hands and decided to just fold them neatly on her lap.

"I'm not sure, but I hope one of them is in East City...Actually, I don't really know. Lets just think of it there..." said Sienna, starting to lean on the side, falling asleep. _Of course. _Julia thought, chuckling a little. _Sienna was always the person who made plans along the way._

The whole train ride, which wasn't very long, consisted mostly of Julia reading her alchemy book and Sienna sleeping. After an hour or so, the train arrived at Central and stopped for several seconds before opening the doors. Julia woke Sienna up (who looked like she was enjoying her nap.) and they both headed out the train. But as they stepped outside, Sienna grew more alert, and they both saw something at the corner of their eyes which made Julia squeal and Sienna smile fondly. The Elric Brothers were at the station, boarding one of the trains to Central, accompanied by Major Armstrong. And it appears that Hughes was waving them goodbye, too.

"Aaw~ Look, it's Ed! He's so cute! And-" Julia squealed, only to be interrupted by her very _good _friend, Sienna.

"Wow, he _is _short. He's even shorter than you are! And also, Oh my gods," she laughed. "You guys are the same age! Awkward..." Sienna said, laughing some more.

Julia frowned. She was interrupted by an _insult_ to Edward Elric? She's losing her touch. Ugh. "Anyway, did you notice that they're now boarding the train to _Central_?" she said, looking at them to make sure she was correct. "With Armstrong? Is that the Laboratory 5 part? Or was it the Dr. Marcos part? Or the library?"

Sienna looked at them, frowning. "Hm...not too sure. I haven't watched it again for a long time now. I think it was Dr. Marcos?" she looked over to Julia, who shrugged. Sienna looked at her with a face that said '_I-thought-you-were-an-FMAB-fanatic' _Then she sighed and said, "Ok, let's just go with that. Anyway, that must mean we're in Episode... um... around Episodes 6-9."

They sighed. Not knowing what do, Julia decided to just daze at Ed and Al. Sienna, however, was brainstorming a plan.

As a few minutes passed by, the Elrics boarded the train, and as they left, Julia sighed and looked at Sienna, who looked like she was shining with ideas.

"...So what's the plan, genius?" Julia asks, still a bit disappointed that she didn't hear Edward Elric speak. They were too far away.

"Okay. So we... walk around. Ask for Hughes' place. Wait a minute, does he live here? Or in Central? It's here right?" Sienna says, confused with how everything is supposed to fit.

"...You didn't know too? Okay fine, what about this; We roam around searching for something in the anime. When we do, we use those as... our checkpoints." she says, laughing at the word 'checkpoint'. "That good?" Julia grins at Sienna.

"Well, it's the best choice."

And they head towards the exit, deciding to do exactly what Julia suggested, though it might take them days.

On the way, Sienna suddenly stops.

Julia sighed in exasperation. "What is it _now?_"

Sienna shot her a nasty look. "Shut up, this is important." And then she fixed her face to a serious look.

"...Isabella would be looking for us right? Because I doubt time freezed or something." she looked at Julia, worry written all over her face.

Julia's face turned into horror. "Oh my god no. She's bound to notice that we're gone, and we told her we would be in the library." Julia groaned.

"She's going to go there, and-" Sienna paused. "What happened to that place anyway?"

"..."

"..."

"Ugh. Whatever, we're wasting our time. Let's go search for Hughes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with Winry...<em>**

She sighed. The strange girls are gone, and now she has to start on her automail work.

As she arrived home, she decided to recheck her new automail design for Ed. Though after a while, she began to get sleepy and decided to doze off in her bedroom, wondering when the two boys would appear.

(**_A/N: I know this isn't allowed, but just to inform you guys, the next part will be episode 6. It will go exactly as the episode did in the anime [Or atleast, the last part, where the Elric brothers go to Resembool.] so we decided to skip it. Thank you~!)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! Pls. R&R._

_**CharmFlight107: **Ohmygods. 2 WEEKS. WE WERE SO DAMN LAZY. We had to watch Ep. 6 of FMAB to write the winry part. But since it was so frickin long, I suggested that we just put an A/N. _

_Anyway, thank you for reading this! Please review~!_


	4. Welcome, and Goodbye

**WE DO NOT OWN THIS AWESOME ANIME IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE.**

**CharmFlight107: Please read~ **Okay, I can't believe I forgot to say this. Though it is mentioned in Chapter 1, I updated that after you read that chapter. Ugh. Anyway, Sienna Is 5'3". She has black hair that reach just below her shoulders, full bangs, and green eyes. Not the bright, neon kind of green. More like a... forest green. :D

Another thing, we changed the rating to T because of Isabella's potty-mouth. XD

Another thing, thank you once again to _Peyton the Blood Alchemist, Echo Uchiha, TooLazyToLogIn, EMOChickz23,_ and_ animefreak202 _for reviewing! :) Yaay~ 5 reviews for the third chapter~!

Oooh, I make longer notes than the author. SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE AN A/N HERE! XDD *shot*

*revs* Ok, now here's your story.

Just one more note: *shot*

*revs* UGH I NEED TO STOP KILLING MYSELF. XDD Anyway, I want to say that I this is my favourite chapter of all. *giggles* _Especially _the last part. gihi.

* * *

><p>It's been a day since they left the train station, and they haven't found much 'checkpoints' from the anime, let alone Hughes' place. They were running low on money because of the inn they were stayin in, and it didn't help Sienna that a certain girl *coughcoughJULIAcoughcough* was complaining a lot. Which was kind of rare, because Sienna was always the more mature one.<p>

"Oh come on, _someone_ has got to be here. I mean, it's _East City. _Roy Mustang's group is here. Why haven't we seen them yet?" Julia whined, pouting.

"I don't know! It's only been a day, Julia. And a weekday, no less. They could have been in HQ." Sienna replied, rolling her eyes._ I do not know this person, I swear._

"Ugh... LET'S GO TO HQ THEN. Why didn't we do it earlier anyway?"

"...Because Riza might see me?"

"..."

"..."

"Dude, she was in Central." Julia said, looking at her like she was crazy. (Oh look, she recovered from her insanity.)

"WHAT. What's she doing in Central?" Sienna nearly screamed. _Riza always worked beside Roy, and Roy is in EAST CITY. _Yes, she was a RoyAi fan. Julia was more of am EdxWin fan. Or just Edward himself.

"Um...vacation?"

Sienna frowned. "Why would she accept a vacation?"

Julia rolled her eyes. "_Forced_ vacation, then."

"...Ah." Sienna looked at Julia skeptically.

Then they began looking for East Headquarters, unconsciously walking at the same pace.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell am I?" Isabella whispered to herself, as she saw a city that she has never laid her eyes on. Which made that city definitely not in America. It looked kind of... comical, as if she was in an anime-<p>

_Oh, Lord please help me._

_I bet I'm in an anime world right now. _she laughed, closing her eyes. _I suppose every anime has to have atleast one OC-goes-to-anime-world fanfiction._

"So if I am in an anime world... What anime is this, and how did I get here?" she muttered to herself. _Ok. so I'm Isabella Reed. 15 years old. In an unknown universe. I live in the United States. I have been watching Death Note, FMAB, Vampire Knights, Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, and Shiki. I finished watching Ouran. So... does that mean I'm in the Ouran world? No, the room would be pink. _

She sighed in exasperation, deciding to instead continue her trip down personal info lane.

_My best friends are Julia Summers, Sienna Torre, and Mar-_

_That's it. _The corners of her lips were moving upwards, slowly. _I remember now. It started in the library..._

**_*FLASHBACK TIME*_**

_"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Bella yelled to Julia._

_"The library. We'll be there the whole free time. So if you need us, we'll be there!" Julia replied with a salute._

_Bella stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Oh, ok."_

_After a few minutes, Bella got bored again and strolled to the library, hoping Sienna and Julia could ease her boredom._

_She went inside, walking around the shelves. "Ia? Sienna? Where are yo- What the hell?" she whispered loudly._

_Bella saw an unconscious Sienna on the floor with Julia trying to wake Sienna up, though she could tell Julia was getting dizzy too. As she stepped forward to help Julia and Sienna, she saw Julia suddenly fall unconscious too, next to Sienna._

_"...What happened to you guys? Hello?" She walked closer, looking at both of them cautiously._

_"J-Julia? Sien? What the fuck, people? WAKE UP." She frantically looked at the librarian, signalling for help._

_"HELLO? EXCUUUSE ME? Unconscious people here!" The librarian didn't seem to hear her._

_She growled in frustration. "Ugh, what the fuck is up with that old hag?" she stormed out of the library, on her way to her next period, Literature. Fortunately, her Literature teacher was her teacher adviser, so she would be able to tell her teacher what had happened._

Then her vision went blurry, skipping to the part where she reached the classroom.

_BAM._

_Isabella slammed the door open, pausing for a few moments to catch her breath._

_"Mrs. Parker!" she paused, breathing heavily. "Mrs. Parker, Julia and Sienna are in the library. They're unconscious!"_

_'Mrs. Parker' looked like she didn't hear Isabella too; she was greeting the class, asking if the empty seat was being used._

_A hand shot into the air. "No, miss. We just leave it in a corner because the observer might want to sit down while observing." A boy from the back row answered._

_'W-Whaaa? We never had an extra de- Holy shiiiiiiiitzus! THAT'S MY TABLE!' she thought. "W-Wha- H-Hey! Wait! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" she screamed, wondering why Mark forgot about her. 'And I thought we were friends...'_

_Until a voice came from behind her._

_"Hello, Ms. Reed. I suppose you're wondering why they somehow forgot about you?"_

_Still annoyed, Bella turned around, crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_"Who are you? And why can't they hear me?" Normally, she would just sigh and go back to whatever she was doing, but this was way too supernatural._

_"Hm... I think it's because you were supposed to come with them..."_

_"Them?"_

_"Yeah, the two girls. You know them? They're both brunettes."_

_"...You mean my FRIENDS?"_

_"I guess so. Ooh wait, you three are friends? FINALLY. The failures had all been random otakus I found from different countries, so teamwork was always lacking." he frowned, thinking of their deaths. _

_Bella gaped at the hooded man."Our teamwork sucks. I know from experience." It was true. They once had to do this activity where the slippers were attached to 2 pieces of wood, so they had to 'march' at the same time. It didn't go well. They kept on falling down, ending up as the last place._

_"Well, it should be better than the strangers. But anyway! Going back to the main topic, you should be going there soon. So try not to exhaust yourself, ok?" he nonchalantly said. Then he added with a creepy smile, "Or else you might die..."_

_"W-what? Go where? Why would I die?" she called out to the body walking away from her._

_"Hey, wait!" she ran towards him. But he disappeared, leaving her in a noisy school where no one can hear her. She sighed. 'Guess I'll just try to make this invisible-thing fun to do...'_

_And with that, she grinned and ran to the principal, hoping to play a prank on him. But that was another story._

**_*FLASHBACK OVER*_**

_Okay... that was pretty detailed. _she frowned. Until remembering something. _Oh yeah, I have photographic memory. I hope I won't see anything horrifying here. _

1 milisecond later, she saw Hughes walking to her left. Where he was going, she doesn't know.

_Hughes. You're still alive. _She went wide-eyed.

_Anyway, I'll try to use process of elimination here. So, I'm in the FMAB world._

_...Or FMA._

_UGH, I'll just go along with FMAB, 'cause that's the only one I watched from the two. So if Hughes is still alive, then we're still in the single digit episodes. Hughes was introduced at around episode 3 or 4. So it's 3 - 9. _

_He's... going somewhere. Of course, that's natural, since he is in the military. Buuuut, I do need to do something... and I also need to find out what episode I'm in..._

She sighed once more. "Guess I'm leaving this place." she muttered, sliding off the bench she has been seated in the whole time.

For some reason, stalking Hughes was pretty fun for Bella. She would stay a few paces away from Hughes, every once in a while blending in with the crowd to make sure he didn't see a single speck of her. It would be really troublesome if he saw her on the way to where he was going and then not being able to trust her because she _followed_ him all the way to that place.

When the Lt. Colonel go inside a hospital, Bella stopped.

_Wait. He's going into a hospital. Um... Ed. Yeah. Is that the one with the Fuhrer randomly coming in? Um... I'll just follow him._

* * *

><p>Julia whistled a lively tune as they asked for the way to East Headquarters from an elderly man.<p>

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day!" Sienna smiled courteously, quickly dipping her head to the side in a Thank-you manner. When the old man disappeared, she turned back to the direction of East HQ, scowling.

"I knew it~! You were just acting!" Julia laughed, shaking uncontrollably. "You would _never_ be that kind to strangers. I know you. You'd usually send daggers at them. Even to babies!"

Sienna scoffed at the remark. "Shut up, Julia."

But Julia continued. "And why did you ask an _old_ man? He probably said the wrong direction; he is old after all." she chuckled at her own joke.

Sienna gasped in fake shock. "That is _so _mean! He may be old, but he's very wise, you know!" And then laughed. After that, the air was filled with silence.

"So... Where the hell are we going to now?" Julia asked as she looked at Sienna for a moment.

"East headquarters, remember? It's the only reason why I was polite to the grandpa." She rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation.

Silence came over them once again.

Until suddenly, a shot was heard through the silent air.

BANG.

* * *

><p>On a random bench in Central Amestris sat a man, reading the daily newspaper.<p>

"Hm. Two girls found dead at East City... tch. Kids these days are too reckless." The man rolled his eyes as he neatly folded the newspaper, standing up and carrying the newspaper under his arm. Unbeknowngst to the man, a certain girl managed to read that certain article AND see the picture. ...And just to get this straight; Bella got bored with stalking Hughes and decided to go back to 'her bench'.

"...Holy shit, they were here too? W-wha- I don't even-" she gasped in horror. After pacing around the bench and scaring away tired elderly who wanted to sit on the bench, she finally stopped and calmed herself down. (Just like Sienna. XD)

"Okay. This means... I'm going to have to save Hughes... Ugh, this sucks. I can't do this..." she frowned. Then a sudden thought came to her head.

_'Um... PERSON-WHO-BROUGHT-ME-HERE? Can you pleaaase send some more people? PLEASE.' _She waited for a response.

No answer. (Lol, I was listening to 'No Answer' from the FMAB OST. XD)

She sighed. "Oh wel-"

"I have to ask, why would you want more people here? Others would prefer getting out of here." a familiar voice came.

She turned around to see the same hooded man as before. "Oh there you are... um..." she paused, frowning. "What should I call you?"

He pouted. "I knew that was bound to arrive some day. Um... what abou-"

"Bitch? Fucker?" she laughed. He glared at Bella. "No, I wouldn't like such a name. What about Mr. Awesome?" he stood up straighter, pointing his face upward; like a soldier.

"Um... no."

"I could kill you for saying that."

"...Fine then, _Mr. Awesome._" She spat out the name as if she was spitting out venom.

"Very good."

Silence.

"So... can you bring more people here?" she looked up, grinning.

"How about..."

"Yes?"

"No."

"...Fine then. You'll see me die."

He laughed. "See if I care."

* * *

><p>To put this bluntly, Isabella Reed died.<p>

Which made the three of them a part of the failures.

Anyway, she died running toward Hughes; she got shot by Envy.

You don't know how much I am laughing right now.

And just for fun, we will show you her grave. In the next chapter. Which will be like an epilogue.

Goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the bad ending... We just couldn't think up of anything good to write anymore... I am deeply sorry for those who expected more... (**CF107**: Tch. You're too serious! No one liked this story. XD) Anyway, review! (**CF107:** LOL. If you want to review in this crappy fic, that is. :)) )

**CF107: **So... I'm sorry about the ending. Not like you would mind. XD You think this story sucks, don't you?

Oh well. Please review. Criticize our lack of awesomeness and the crappy chapter (or the story itself, it sucked too.)

And I'm sorry for the lame joke about the breaking spine.


	5. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: If I owned FMAB... I wouldn't be here, would I?_

**A/N: ****RubyRose813: Hi! We present to you the epilogue of this horrible story. XD**

**DreamingDeity: Long wait, huh? Took a while for us to get motivated. But see, atleast some writers make sure to finish their stories. And now, the final chapter. xD Enjoy~! **

**And I told you guys we were only updating at Saturday. :D**

* * *

><p>"Waaah...!"<p>

"Oof!"

"Holy crap. Where are we?"

Darkness. Darkness all around them.

"Bella?"

"Ia?"

"Hey! Sienna's here yanno!"

The three laughed, then started feeling around. It was too dark, and no one could see anything at all. They discovered that they we're close to each other, and the three of them joined hands. Julia was shaking.

"What's wrong Ia?" Isabella asked, clutching her friend's shaky hand.

The brunette shook her head, then she remembered that no one could see her. "N-Nothing... Just... I'm scared of the dark."

Sienna tightened her hold around her other hand, "It's fine, Julia. We got you."

"Thanks, guys."

They heard Isabella gasp suddenly. "Omygod. I'm supposed to be dead. I was shot by Envy." She let go of Julia and Sienna's hands to feel her torso for any bullet wounds or blood.

"...wait. How did you even get here?" Sienna asked.

"Oh." She explained to her friends that flashback that happened in chapter four, then joined hands with them again.

"...wait." Julia whispered.

Sienna gasped. "We got shot too!"

_Clap clap clap._

"Well done. I thought you guys would never remember," a voice said, and Isabella instantly recognized the voice.

She stood from her seat on the floor, and pointed at where the voice originated from. "You! Where are we?" she demanded angrily.

Sienna tugged on Isabella's hand. "Wait. You know this person? Who is he?"

A chuckle came from the darkness, "I'm Mr. Awesome."

Julia snorted, "Please. _I'm _way more awesome than you."

"Never mind that. _Where are we?" _Isabella demanded. The voice merely chuckled once more. They heard a snap, and instantly everything became visible. They came face to face with a hooded man.

"You're in Limbo," the man answered simply. "Well, you're in _my _Limbo. Meaning: it's not the real Limbo, just a replica of it."

"Oh..." the three chorused.

Julia raised her head to stare curiously at the man. "So, why are we here, then?"

He raised up two bony fingers, "I shall give you two choices."

"Tell us then," Sienna said.

"Choice number one. I shall give you the chance to do this all over again. I will change your look, and give you three alchemy. You will return to Amestris. Choice number two, however, I shall merely return you three to your world. You will remember everything as it happened, and you will never see me again," he told them, and they could just feel the smirk plastered on that hooded face. "Your choice? I will give you time to decide."

They nodded, and turned to face each other. "What'll we do?" Julia queried.

"I don't trust him. We're just gonna die again if we go back there," Isabella answered.

Sienna nodded. "I say we just return back to our world," she said.

The three nodded, and turned to face the hooded man. "We choose the latter," they answered in unison.

He laughed, "Very well. I shall return you now," he snapped his fingers twice, and they were enclosed in darkness once more.

"Goodbye, you three," an echo resounded loudly around them.

They shut their eyes and ears, wincing.

"Isabella! Julia! Sienna! What are you guys doing here? Are you guys okay?"

Julia squinted her eyes at the light that was all around her, she turned her head to see Sienna and Isabella lying beside her. She rose from her position on the ground, and discovered they were back.

They were back in their world. Finally.

She suddenly froze in shock at what she saw next. Mark and the librarian were looking down at them. Sienna suddenly groaned and sat up beside her, followed by Isabella.

"Ahem. What are you three doing here? I'll have you know you missed mos of the day!" The librarian said, glaring at them. Julia and Sienna both flushed at the scolding, while Isabella remained straight-faced.

Julia smiled apologetically, then checked the wall clock behind Mark. 1:30. "I'm sorry, miss. We promise never to do this again..." she stood up, and Sienna and Isabella followed her actions. "We'll go to class now."

The three nodded, and took off with Mark. "What the heck were you guys doing there anyway?" the boy asked them.

Sienna smiled knowingly at the two girls, "Oh, we just went on some stupid adventure," she replied. Mark still looked confused, but nodded.

"Anyway, I have AP Literature. See you guys later!" he ran away.

Suddenly, Julia burst out in laughter. "Omygod. we are never doing _that_ ever again!"

"Definitely."

"Yeah."

The three girls then took off to their History class, and they spent the rest of the day stuck together. Life went on normally again, and that journey to the other side of the gate was a thing they could all laugh about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! It's finally done~ **

**Both of us: Review if you want to~**


End file.
